gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Armstrong
Steven Armstrong was a Senator representing the people of the United States of America in 2018, after the fall of The Patriots and the collapses of their War Economy. Charismatic and passionate about his positions and politics, Armstrong was considered by many to be a shoe-in as a candidate for the 2020 Presidential Elections. Born and raised a Texas native, Armstrong became a notable College Football player at the University of Texas, before sacrificing his chances to go pro by joining the Navy to serve his country. After his career in the military, Armstrong empowered himself with Nanomachines, protecting his body from physical trauma and lengthening his lifespan, and ran for Senator of Colorado. Secretly, Armstrong was also the unofficial CEO of World Marshal, the largest and most powerful PMC group in the post-Patriots world, and by extension, the benefactor and leader of one of the most powerful private military force on the planet. History Metal Gear Rising: Jetstream During the formation of his Desperado PMC organization, Senator Armstrong found himself desiring the employment of Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodriguez for his Winds of Destruction elite team. He offered an invitation to Sam, where he had numerous World Marshal troops attack him to test his skills. Sam easily cut his way through the troops, defeating Bladewolf in the process, eventually culminating in a battle with a Metal Gear Ray unit, which he defeated. Afterwards, Sam vowed to kill Armstrong personally for sending good men to a pointless death- leading to the two of them to duel on the roof of the building. Sam impressed the Senator with his skills with a blade, but after seemingly overpowering him, Sam turns Armstrong's offer of employ down, aiming to strike off his hand- severing his right arm. Believing the battle won, Sam was surprised when Armstrong used his Nanomachines to harden the severed arm into a blade, severing Sam's own arm- recruiting him afterwards and getting Sam his cyborg arm. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Having created the Winds of Destruction, Armstrong launches his plot to overthrow the American government to create a new, stronger America. After defeating each of his leaders and crippling World Marshal, Raiden confronted the Senator himself in Pakistan, who was in the pilot seat of the titanic Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Despite the Metal Gear's huge size, Raiden was able to parry the mech's attacks and sever its front legs, allowing him to lift it up and toss it across the military base, before tearing off one of its blade arms and slashing the mech apart with it. Frustrated, Armstrong exited the mech and engaged Raiden in combat personally, using his Nanomachines to shatter the warrior's High-Frequency Blade and overpowering him in multiple hand-to-hand encounters, ending with Armstrong repeatedly punching Raiden through the Metal Gear, creating a ring of fire and broken machinery around the two fighters. Intervening at the last second, Bladewolf appeared with Sam's blade- playing a recorded message where Sam tells the mechanical dog that after Raiden killed him, the ID Lock on his sword would disable, and it would be up to him to decide what was done with it. Bladewolf passed the sword to Raiden, who decided that he could forgo his belief that his sword was a "tool for justice, not to be used in vengeance" as the Maramusa Blade wasn't his sword. Fighting Armstrong with the Maramusa Blade, Raiden is finally able to overpower the Senator, performing the final Zandatsu upon him by tearing his still beating heart from his chest and crushing it in his hands in front of him. While Armstrong died in the burning rubble of his Metal Gear in Pakistan, he claimed that his legacy would continue in the ideals of Raiden, who was likewise going to be off to fight his own wars. Appearances * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance ** Metal Gear Rising: Jetstream Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses